


so close

by rectifyinflux



Series: Two Pieces [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifyinflux/pseuds/rectifyinflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward, Skye and the City of Lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so close

"I could get used to this. Turn down service. Mints on my pillow. The food. And the  _view_." Skye sighs. "Not too shabby."

"Don't get used to it. Overnights aren't standard."

Their mission had been in Paris. A Chitauri neural link.

They had a few hiccups, additional security, silent alarms, a change in patrol duty. And the Rising Tide - he really hated them. He neutralized the hostiles. Skye leaked fake SHIELD operations. He hit a few guys, got punched a few times. They got the merchandise. No one got shot. Though he did have a scratch on his cheek but he's had way worse.

Relatively speaking, it was a good day.

And now this. He had a feeling Skye had a role in it. Coulson's must've pulled some strings - the man couldn't say no to his daughter.

"You are so predictable. But it's okay – I was prepared for this. Until further notice, you," she jabs him in the chest, "are not Agent Grant Ward. And I'm not Agent Skye. We are," she waves her hand between them, "Skye and Grant. In Paris. And we are going to enjoy it."

He barely reacts to her glare. It's adorable really.  _He has to stop_.

"Ward."

"Yeah – okay. Your call."

"Awesome. Now first thing's first –"

"You have an actual itinerary?" He gapes at her phone. It's a list. An actual list. With things on it. "Baguettes for breakfast – actually try escargot – Macarons, every colour – is it  _only_  food?"

"That's cuz it's the food part. There's a places section. Geez, Ward." She shoves him away, shielding the screen from his view.

"You're not even this thorough for paperwork."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Oh my God."

Ward's torn between amusement and embarrassment. Skye was such a tourist.

"Holy crap, Ward! We are really in Paris. And that's the Eiffel Tower. Now I'm standing under it. If this is a dream, do not wake me up!"

He grins, snapping a quick photo of her. "Wanna head up?"

"That shouldn't even be a question." Skye scoffs.

She drags him up the stairs and is practically vibrating as they stand in the elevator.

* * *

"Do we really have to go? Can't we stay like one more day?"

They're strolling by the river. If his hand's still holding hers, Ward doesn't say a word but he does tug her closer.

Ward laughs, "I don't think Fury would approve using SHIELD resources so you can cross Paris off your bucket list."

"Such ignorance. Paris is its own list."

"What's on it?"

"The usual and a bit more. It's still in progress."

"We'll come back."

"But no mission next time. Just you, me and Paris."

"Really? You're making me pinky promise it?" Ward asks incredulously. He links them anyways.

She's a child. He loves her, still.

"Ward, look!"

He tenses, hand reaching for the gun under his jacket. Skye's pointing to the riverside. To a crowd. "Let's go!"

Ward barely has time to open his mouth in protest before he's stumbling forwards as she tugs him there. Skye pulls him through the dancers, straight to the middle.

He stands there awkwardly as she does a very  _Skye_  jig, spinning around him in circles.

She's such a dork. He loves her, still.

"Come on, R2. I know you've got moves." Skye says, attempting to move his arms. He probably looks like a very uncoordinated squid. "Dance with me."

He's a sucker for the Bambi eyes. He places a hand on her waist, hers on his shoulder and Skye's leading some sort of dance – it's a cross between a weird waltz and swing dancing.

Ward twirls her around a few times, hearing her giggles which turn into loud laughs. He doesn't even care that everyone's watching. Or that he looks like a complete idiot.

_It's not like we'll see them tomorrow or something. Chill out._

He pulls Skye back into his arms. Her cheeks are tinted a light pink as she grins up at him. He smiles back.

 _This is it._  He can do this. It's simple. The situation's perfect. The universe is practically telling him to do it.

"C'mon, I want to show you something."

Ward's been to all seven continents but in that moment, he swears he's never seen anything more breathtaking.

The fabric of her red dress billows around her legs ("I want the full - semi-full experience"). He doesn't get why a dress is necessary for Paris but whatever. Her curls are dancing in the gentle night breeze, whipping against her cheeks. She's gorgeous.

"What do you think?"

He joins her by the railing. Her mouth is parted slightly in awe. Brown eyes wide with wonder, reflecting the lights of Paris' night skyline. He could just look at her all night.

"It's so beautiful."

Ward smiles back at her. Maybe it's her contagious nature. Maybe it's Paris. He doesn't know. The feeling's back. His heart's racing – beating so fast he's sure Skye can hear it. Was it possible for it to break through his ribs? He'll have to ask Simmons.

Why the hell was his throat this dry?  _Okay, breathe._  It's like defusing a bomb. He needs to be calm. Assess the situation. Take action.

"Skye – I"

"I'm glad you like it." He finishes lamely.

* * *

PARIS!!!!!!

~~With _him_.~~


End file.
